Greatest Gift
by masumi-marine
Summary: Harm and Mac's Christmas eve


Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Classification: Vignette, Romance, Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS. No infringement intended. 

Spoilers/summary: 'All Ye Faithful.'  __

Author's Note: I haven't seen this episode yet, but after hearing all the comments about the 'sweet looks between Harm and Mac,' and seeing a few screen caps, I just couldn't resist a shipper x'mas!

All stories can be found at: 

Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/  

Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/ 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**24 December 2002******

**21:15 EST******

**Robert's Residence**

**Virginia******

After helping clear away the dinner table, Mac returned to the living room and sank down onto a sofa. Feeling a small tug on her dress, she glanced down to find little AJ looking back up at her with outstretched arms. "Auntie Mac?" Smiling, she was about to reach down and pick him up, when he scrambled up onto her laps himself. Snuggling instantly into the safe embrace of his godparent, AJ's eyes drifted close with a thumb in his mouth. Mac wrapped her arms securely around him, feeling contented and happy and slightly drowsy herself. Today was full of memories to be cherished. For this short time in a year, nothing else seemed to matter, except in appreciation of the people around her. Gazing out through half-lidded eyes, she took in the scene around her. 

The Roberts new living room was larger than average, but the people present and their laughter and happiness created the cosiest atmosphere. For a second, Mac felt a pang of melancholy, wishing her Uncle Matt was here. That feeling intensified somewhat as her vision fell on the sight of Harm. Another year and she was still she, and he was still he. Her wish for an 'us' has yet to be granted. She'd finally been able to breathe a huge sigh of relief when he'd strolled in late. But she pushed the pessimistic thoughts aside, as she watched his head throw back with laughter at something the Admiral said. Harm wasn't showing any signs of his moodiness that usually occurred at this time of the year. They had yet to have a private moment to themselves, but Mac knew their time would come. Sighing softly, she leaned her head lightly on top of AJ's, lulled away by the warmth and soft chatter. 

Without notice, Mac suddenly found his voice and presence surrounding her. "You seem very peaceful and relaxed" Harm said quietly in her ear, as he reached down a large hand to gently soothe over AJ's head. His large hand brushed her own that was still resting atop the sleeping child's head. For the briefest of seconds, his hand covered her own and they shared another tender look. 

Standing by the fireplace, AJ and Harriet had followed the path of the tall Commander as he ambled slowly over to the woman and child. Seeing the picture perfect scene, an involuntary "ohh" escaped past Harriet's lips. Embarrassed, she looked up to see the Admiral's reaction, however she was met with an understanding smile.

**22:05 EST**

"Ready to go?" 

"Yea" Mac looked up expectantly; knowing what was coming as Harm helped her pull on her overcoat. 

"Give you a ride home?" Harm guessed she must've caught a ride over as he hadn't seen her red corvette. For which, he was immensely grateful for in this weather. 

"Yea, thanks"

"Wanna stop over at my place first?" Harm invited with some hesitation.

"Yea sure, but how about if we go to my place instead?" Mac suggested. 

Harm grinned and showed his acquiescence, gesturing his right hand with a flourish in the direction of his SUV.   

**22:43 EST****  
Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment**

**Number 201, The Washington**

**Georgetown******

"Harm, do you mind if I go and get changed first?" Mac questioned whilst unlocking her door. 

"No, go ahead."

Settling down on her couch, Harm stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. Surveying her room, he had to smile at the decorations she'd put up. His eyes fell on her small tree and widened at the sight of a single, giant box that lay at its base. _Wow, wonder who that's from?_

"Harm?" He twisted around startled, as Mac plopped herself down next to him. 

"Hey you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I've had enough for the night." Harm declined. Propping up an elbow behind on the couch to rest his head on his left hand, he watched as she also got comfortable. 

"Tell me about it. Man I really hate to say this, but that eggnog Meredith made was nasty," Mac stated, scrunching up her nose with disgust. 

"You're dogging Meredith's special Eggless eggnog?" Harm chastised with mock sternness. 

"Definitely" Mac groaned. "It was really considerate of her to make it especially for me alcohol-free, but URGH Harm, even your meatless meatloaf isn't this bad."

"Ah! So finally after all this time, appreciation for my meatloaf." Harm said with a laugh.

"Hmm … I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say, it's a safer society for us all if they both remain in the toxic waste where they belong." Mac replied with angelic sweetness.

Chuckling, Harm and Mac both lounged back, feeling tired and heavily loaded with too much good food, but totally relaxed. The time ticked by slowly as they made small talk, catching up since their separation aboard the Seahawk. 

About half an hour later, Harm asked with an upward nod of his head at her tree, "Who's the extra generous Santa this year?" 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mac exclaimed. "It's for you."

"Me?"

"Mmm hmm," Mac murmured. "Go and see Harm" she instructed softly. 

Harm knelt down beside the tree. Standing the box up length wise, it was almost as high as his thighs. Whoa, and it was really heavy too. Mac gave him a silent invitation to open it now. 

Removing the large layer of wrapping paper only revealed a plain brown box. Casting Mac a puzzled glance, Harm proceeded to pull open the lip and peer inside. Still unable to make out its content, he reached in an eager hand and grasped a slender hard object. Slowly pulling it out, his breath caught as the item was gradually revealed. Laying the black case on the carpet, he stared for a few moments hardly daring to believe. Mac looked on in silence, knowing he would be overwhelmed.

Almost as if he was unlocking a treasure chest, Harm released the catch reverently, and his treasure to be found within was worth any amount of gold. The polished surface of the brand new acoustic guitar gleamed beneath the lights. 

"Mac -- this would've costed a small fortune." Harm said eventually in wonder.

Mac merely smiled and shrugged. She knew he would be too much of a gentleman to reject her present despite its expense. 

"Can I play you a song?" Harm asked suddenly out of the blue. 

"Please," Mac nodded with enthusiasm, pleasantly surprised that he'd offered. She'd known for many years his love of the guitar, but had never heard him play. 

Taking a hold of his new prized possession, Harm walked back over to the couch and sat down gingerly. Mac watched with a sense of pride and admiration as Harm tuned the guitar. His mouth was pouted slightly in concentration, his head sloped to one side listening as he plucked each string. 

Minutes later, Harm was strumming all the strings together to get a feel of the sounds in harmony. And then, starring off towards the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree, Harm played the first melodies. Soon his soft voice joined in, filling Mac's apartment with the most beautiful sounds.

  
_This is the time of year, that we learn to give   
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive   
We will have the best time that we ever knew   
If you forgive me and I forgive you_

Pausing in his softly sung words, Harm refocused his attention on the woman watching him intently. Mac had a touch of sadness on her features, upon hearing his first words. They were only too true.     
  


_I don't want to light a fire   
Unless it will warm your heart   
I'm playin' no holiday songs   
I need you to sing your part   
And baby if I could have just one wish come true   
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

Harm closed his eyes at the upcoming words, as so many painful memories resurfaced easily to flash by in his mind.

  
_It's so hard to believe   
We're staring at the end   
When all we think about is starting up again   
Whatever we lost, when we were apart   
We'll find it all alone in the dark _

_  
_Mac watched mesmerised as his long dark eyelashes slowly lifted, to reveal the clearest mixture of blue and green coloured eyes she had yet to see. 

Locking onto her gaze unwavering, Harm's voice increased with volume and strength in accordance with the intensity of the chords he was playing, as he sung the next words.

  
_There's nothing more that I want from you   
Then to lie here together   
And stay here forever with you   
There's no one I ever knew   
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you....   
  
I don't want to light a fire   
Unless it will warm your heart   
I'm playin' no holiday songs   
I need you to sing your part   
And baby if I could have just one wish come true   
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

The melodious deepness of Harm's voice faded off with the last strands of music into their hearts to be stored forever in this magical moment. Touched beyond words, Mac could only whisper a heartfelt "thank you."  

Harm saw the glistening in Mac's eyes and gave her the tenderest small smile in return. He hoped she understood not only his gratitude for the present but more importantly, for her existence in his life. Setting down the guitar on the floor to lean against the couch, he got up and moved to the cloak stand where his trench coat hung. Mac stood up also, wondering he was doing. 

Harm returned to stand close in front of her. Reaching down he grasped and brought up her left hand. Using his thumb, he smoothed out her curled fingers. 

"Harm?" Mac stared up at him puzzled. He merely smiled and looked back down at her outstretched palm. Mac followed suit and started in surprise as he placed a small gift-wrapped box on her hand. 

"Open it" Harm said gently, still with his warm hand cupping hers underneath. 

Holding her breath with anticipation, Mac slowly and meticulously, tore open the shiny blue paper. It was her turn to stare in wonder at the gift in her hand. It was a small glass display case, no taller than five or six centimetres. Nestled inside on top a velvety red cushion, was a miniature golden phoenix made of solid gold. 

"It's a Chinese tradition. The Phoenix symbolises hope, happiness, beauty and kindness." Harm explained. And love he added silently. It wasn't the right time now, but perhaps one day he would be able to tell her that last crucial significance. 

"Do you like it?" Harm asked tentatively moments later, when Mac still didn't say anything.

"I love it" Mac said with a catch in her voice, lifting her face to meet his gaze. 

"Merry Christmas Sarah"  
  
"Oh Harm, Merry Christmas" 

It was the most natural thing in the world then, for the two friends to share a kiss. It was a kiss however that lasted much longer than a mere kiss between platonic friends.  Breaking apart slowly, Harm and Mac stared at each other. Like so many times before, trying to convey with emotions alone what words could not. 

There had been no declaration of love, but for the first time in a long time, Mac had faith in her belief that she was no longer grasping on to unrequited love. Taking both of his hands, she led Harm over to the window. Turning to face the glistening world of white outside, Harm encircled his arms around her instinctively. Both let out a sigh almost simultaneously, in this moment in time at peace with themselves and with the world.  

"I think it's snowing too heavily for you to drive home safely" Mac murmured vaguely. The unspoken invitation to stay was unnecessarily. For once they were truly connected.  Harm tightened his hold around her waist and pressed his face against the softness of her hair. 

**25 December 2002******

**6:20 EST******

The first rays of sunlight dawned on Christmas morning, peeking through the half parted curtains. Gathering strength, its light travelled further within the room to shine upon the sleeping couple and finally, reflecting off the statute of The Phoenix, sparkling golden in the daylight. Its engraved message still safely concealed at its base, one day to be discovered by its intended reader, making its significance all the more dearer. 

Sarah,

For all your happiness and love,

Harm  
  
_I don't want to light a fire   
Unless it will warm your heart   
I'm playin' no holiday songs   
I need you to sing your part   
And baby if I could have just one wish come true   
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas   
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas   
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
